


All I Want Is You

by CASE94FEST



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Lawyer Kim Junmyeon | Suho, M/M, University Student Oh Sehun, Very Few Mentions of Mental Illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CASE94FEST/pseuds/CASE94FEST
Summary: And they love.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52
Collections: CASE–94: Drabbles!





	All I Want Is You

Cold breath, cramped limbs and headaches – caused by finals, essays and projects grow visible, almost tactile, on every young soul walking around campus.

The branches of all the trees, now frozen, sing crispy melodies as the wind hastens. Some of them, the weakest ones, dance and twirl as the song neons through the ears. Sehun finds it beautiful, the way it crawls under his skin making him feel. He likes feeling, the humanness of the sensation highs him like a drug. Wears him like a fitting glove. Like he was made to feel. Sehun likes feeling.

"Good evening, gorgeous." A sweet voice, muffled by the noise of the city and his own thoughts, makes itself comfortable in Sehun’s ears.

He opens his eyes and later realizes he doesn’t remember the moment they shut.

"Hey," Sehun answers before getting up and holding Junmyeon’s warm hand.

"Let's go?" Junmyeon asks.

"Yeah."

His legs could falter at any moment, each step surges lighter and weaker than the last. It's not notorious, but Sehun is also gasping for air, his nostrils aren't big enough to give his lungs the amount of oxygen they need. Maybe, it's because everything's in his head, maybe.

One second tears prickle the corners of his eyes. The next, Junmyeon grabs his face with both hands and kisses him.

Feels nice. It always feels nice.

Feeling. Sehun really likes feeling things better when it's Junmyeon who makes him feel them.

"What was that for?" He asks once Junmyeon's mouth is far enough to speak.

"You got lost again," Junmyeon says. "What's wrong?"

"I think," Sehun looks down and licks his lips before speaking again, "I think I forgot to take my meds,” he whispers.

"This morning?"

Sehun holds the answer on his tongue and presses his lips together to keep it there, but his dearness for Junmyeon wins over the fight and he ends up speaking before giving himself permission to do so.

"This week,” he says.

Shit.

He would say it sounds worse than it feels but the truth is his interior feels like a plane crash. 

"Sehun-" Junmyeon begins.

"Sorry. I'm sorry, I know you pay for my meds and it’s not cheap but I had two finals to prepare and a monster paper to write, I had to stay up all night for many nights and I completely forgot-" Sehun rushes his words, not taking any breath between his sentences until Junmyeon cuts him off.

"Love, that's not- listen, it's not about money. It's about your health, you promised you'd take good care of yourself, Hun," he says as he holds Sehun’s shoulders with both of his hands.

"I know.” Sehun gulps. “I'm sorry. It won't happen again. I won't break a promise again. I'm sorry."

A couple of seconds of silence flood the air between them and stop the time around. Sehun doesn’t know what else to say, except how sorry he is for ruining the evening; and Junmyeon is known for not giving his thoughts away by his expression. 

But he does, just a second before raising his hand and booping Sehun’s nose.

"I care about that promise so much because it's your well-being that's at stake.” He gives Sehun a side smile and also a quick peck on the lips. "Come on, I'll take you home."

I'm sorry, Jun." Sehun groans and Junmyeon laughs.

"Stop apologizing,” he sighs, “I don't mind a little quiet."

Sehun nods, only agreeing because if he keeps insisting they will end up going to the boisterous restaurant they were planning to go and, honestly, he is not in the mood.

"You… you think we can get boba on the way?" He asks in a tiny murmur.

"Of course.” Junmyeon squeezes his hand a little. “Anything you want, love."

  
  


"I swear it wasn't a trick, but I really didn't wanna go to the restaurant." Sehun sips his drink and munches on the sweet bagel Jun got for him while he was standing in the large line of the boba shop.

"Why?" Junmyeon asks with his eyebrows furrowed and an adorable pout.

Sehun finishes chewing before answering. 

"I… you always look so good, so fancy and clean, you know. Me? Not so much,” he says.

"What are you talking about? You look good, you always do." Junmyeon retorts, which makes Sehun snort.

"Yeah… nope." Sehun sips again. "People can tell the difference."

The  _ difference  _ is Sehun, a broke university student, is dating Kim Junmyeon, a successful lawyer in his thirties. Junmyeon scrunches his face.

"The way you walk, you speak, you move… the difference in age, all that," Sehun continues.

Sehun is twenty-four. His friends tell him he should be dating people his age, and some even tell him to find someone of the opposite gender.

"I should be the one ashamed for the age difference." Junmyeon blows a whistle.

"Six years is nothing." Sehun tries to shrug it off.

Yeah, Junmyeon turns thirty-one in a couple of weeks and so-fucking-what?

He’s the best thing that has ever happened to Sehun.

"Then why are you mentioning it?" Junmyeon asks.

Sehun doesn’t know.

"I don't know."

Junmyeon giggles. Sehun doesn’t know a lot of things but that is not a problem, because he will be there to teach him… or figure it out together.

"Then shut up and eat,” he says, pointing with his finger at the bagel.

“You’re not my dad.” Sehun pushes Junmyeon lightly with his shoulder.

Junmyeon frowns.

“But you call me da-”

“Shh!”

Sehun stops walking and stares at his boyfriend giving him a nasty look.

“What?” Junmyeon tilts his head. “You do sometimes.”

“Shh!”

They get home eventually. Sehun drinks the rest of his boba while Junmyeon cooks an easy dinner for two. Instant ramen. Not the spicy one because Junmyeon’s tongue cannot take a bite.

So, they eat and chat and kiss and cuddle.

And they love.

They love each other, very much.

  
  



End file.
